


The Powerful Wolf

by usamarinegirl



Series: The Epsilon Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Good Alpha, Other, Scott control issues, Scott needs a pack, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamarinegirl/pseuds/usamarinegirl
Summary: When Derek finds a scared teen in his house, he realizes he got more than he bargained for. This kid has a special gift. He looks to Derek with one purple eye and the other red.





	1. Finding a Home

Derek was walking towards his old house. He smelt a werewolf, but not one of his. He looked back to check his gleaming black Camaro. He walked up the rickety stairs on the front porch. When he reached the door, he heard a whimper.

“Hello?” Derek called. If the kid has just shifted this would help him tell. He closed the red front door as it creaked. He walked up the stairs and opened the door on the left. “Hey, kid,” In front of Derek sat a teenage boy, probably sixteen. His knees pulled to his chest, with silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Easy, kid,” Derek spoke his eyes a dark crimson red. The new werewolf's flashed in the presence of the alpha. His left eye red like Derek's, but what was unique was that his right eyes was a bright purple. “Alex, my name is Alex. I am the only Ratliff pack wolf left.” Alex paused for a breath. “You Derek Hale?” Derek nodded.

Alex's shoulders sagged in relief. Derek held out his calloused hand to help him up. “Come with me.” Derek walked out the door. Leaving the well built lid to follow him. As Derek led the way back to the camaro Alex spoke up, “Do you know about my kind of werewolf. We are rarer than a true alpha.”  
“You're an epsilon wolf, the pack “guardian”. Submissive to their Alpha, but can easily kill any alpha even true alphas. Did I leave anything out?”Derek smirked as he climbed behind the wheel.

“You nailed it,” Alex said surprised. They drove in silence for about 7 minutes before they arrived at the loft. “Here we are. My 3 betas are up there. So let me go in first alright. We have a few threats recently.” Derek told him as he punched the code into the keypad so they could get into the building. 

Derek slide the door back. Isaac rushed up to his alpha, growling at Alex. “Isaac, he's is with me don't worry about it.” Derek grabbed Isaac's shoulder, “Pack meeting. Everyone this is Alex. He is an epsilon werewolf which means he can kick everyone's butts, except his alpha's, which he would protect with his life. If he wants to join this pack he can. HE WILL BE RESPECTED.” Derek threatened. 

Everyone turned to Alex. “I.. I don't know. My old alpha wasn't a good man.” Alex whispered. Derek grabbed Alex's hand and led him a reasonable distance where the betas could hear what he said. “Kid, what happened to your old pack?”

“A man named Deucalion killed them. I ripped one of his arms off, but it grew back. I couldn't save them I was at school. Haven't been back.” Alex rambled. “I want to be in your pack, Alpha.” Derek growled at him fans lengthening and eyes ablaze. Alex bowed down and whimpered. Derek knelt down and hugged him. Alex pushed into with his shoulder. “Welcome to the pack.”

3 HOURS LATER   
The pack was all piled onto the couch, on the third movie of the marathon. Alex was at the bottom with Isaac cuddled up to his side asleep like a puppy. Soon everyone was asleep. Derek looked over happy with his small pack. When Alex awoke the next morning, the pack was in the kitchen. A sleepy looking Isaac was pouring a cup of coffee.

Everyone sat down an ate breakfast. “So, Alex, you need to get ready for school. While you do your classes I will sign you up in the office. Isaac, Boyd and Erica will be there with you.” Alex looked like he was going to argue but Derek glared. He finished his breakfast and went up to get dressed.

“Isaac, watch him. He may not handle Scott well. Epsilon are really protective of pack. I will be there anyways just next me if a problem occurs.” Isaac nodded his agreement. 

1 HOUR LATER   
Isaac and Alex were in the same classes. Both were on their way to first hour chemistry. They arrived in time to see Mr. Harris writing on the board. He was doing roll call, when he seen the new student. “Who are you?” Mr. Harris barked. “Alex Ratliff, Isaac's adopted brother.” Isaac turned to Alex surprised. He was happy that Alex already accepted him to his pack. “Do you know anything about chemistry.? Please, tell me you are better than Isaac.” Harris remarked as he turned to the board. Alex was getting angry. “I do alright.” Alex gritted out. Scott in the row behind Alex noticed him digging his claws in. Isaac gripped his forearm. “It's fine. Calm down.” “I can't.” He choked out. Alex looked to him eyes ablaze. Isaac grabbed Alex's arm. He yanked him out of seat. “Get back in your seat,” Harris yelled. “Scott, you too.” Scott rushed out after the two werewolves. He found them in the locker room. 

“Alex, breath. I'm fine, the pack is okay. Derek is coming. Breath.” Alex fangs and claws had fully lengthened. Scott slammed the door open the door. “What is going on here?” Scott demanded. Alex growled, “Get away from pack.” Scott didn't listened. “What the did Derek do now. His eyes..” Scott was cut off. Alex grabbed him around the throat and threw him into the wall. “Alex, stop please” Isaac tried. Derek's roared was heard. Alex immediately cowed down whimpering at his alpha. Derek looked to Isaac. “Alex told Scott to get away from pack he didn't listen.” “Hey, did you turn other teenager?” Scott yelled at him. “Scott, I only help people. Alex here is an epsilon wolf. The great guardian of the pack. He helps protect the pack. Only listening to his alpha. There is your info. We done?” Derek growled. Scott got up and walked towards but hit a wall of muscle. “Back off.” If front of Scott was a very angry Alex.

Scott looked around to Derek. “What is going to help you kill Deaucalion?” Alex grinned, “I already ripped his arm off.” Scott looked confused. “Well, your an idiot.” Scott growled, “But I like you Alex for some weird reason. Just don't believe in Derek “the know it all'. He isn't always right.” Scott turned and left. He need to report this to Stiles and Allison. There is a new wolf in town. He needs someone to get him away from Derek. 

MEANWHILE  
“You did good, Alex, but Scott is not a threat. He is a werewolf, but he doesn't want to be one. He just needs a pack to watch over him. He needs someone to show him it is okay to accept it. So, that is Isaac's and yours new assignment.” Derek walked out of the locker room. Alex was determine to help Scott. He remembers what it was like, a new werewolf is a struggle for an omega.


	2. Deucalion Comes for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you leave them behind and run,” Deucalion said. “I won't follow you. I have no interest in hurting children.” Hands trembling Alex stood resolutely between Deucalion and Scott all the same. “As you wish then.” The fist swiped of claws knocked Alex aside hard, he rose again with his eyes ablaze. The second time Alex was prepared for it and landed better, by the third he was panting but ready. “Stay down,” Deucalion bit out, infuriated as he stepped into the way again and again and again.

March 17th  
“If you leave them behind and run,” Deucalion said. “I won't follow you. I have no interest in hurting children.” Hands trembling Alex stood resolutely between Deucalion and Scott all the same. “As you wish then.” The fist swiped of claws knocked Alex aside hard, he rose again with his eyes ablaze. The second time Alex was prepared for it and landed better, by the third he was panting but ready. “Stay down,” Deucalion bit out, infuriated as he stepped into the way again and again and again. 

March 15th  
Alex walked into the cafeteria. Scott was sitting with Stiles and Allison. Scott looked up, the grin on his face disappeared immediately. “That's him, Stiles.” Scott spoke without looking away. “We need to talk.” Alex whispered only someone with super hearing could hear. Alex turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Scott rose from his seat. “Don't,” Stiles grabbed his arm. “Derek just wants you in his pack.” “I need to figure out who he his. If Derek has changed him and preparing to fight Deucalion he needs to know what he has gotten into.” Scott found him in the hallway waiting. “You need to come to Derek's loft, tonight at 10,” Alex started to walk. “Wait, what does that idiot want?” Scott called. Alex spun around, eyes ablaze. “That idiot is my alpha, mine to protect, remember that.” The purple and red eyes returned to their normal blue. 

After School  
“Stiles,” Scott yelled as he ran up the stairs to Stiles's room. “Do werewolves normally have a purple eye and a red eye?” After doing some research the boys found very little information. “Right here it says that Alex is an Epsilon wolf. 'Epsilons are bred for war, they are the true beast that humans call werewolves, the ones that made people fear the night, I've seen alphas go against rogue epsilons only to be torn apart, I pity and person who is turned into one of those things.' Well, Scottie we have a problem if Alex loses it.” Scott sighs, “Guess I'm going to Derek's tonight.”

Derek's Loft  
“Nice of you to joins us Scott.” Derek spoke. “When need to talk about your ticking time bomb with the weird eyes.” Alex growled from the couch. “Alex,” Derek threatened. “You see Scott epsilons are only dangerous when they don't have an alpha. Before you ask I didn't turn him. He didn't have a pack so he joined mine, you could do the same.” Scott looked surprised, “Did you tell him about Deucalion.?” Alex responded before Derek could, “Deucalion killed my pack. He and I have history. It probably took a while for his arm to heal after I rip it right off.” Alex smirked at the look on Scott's face. “Scott epsilons can easily kill an alpha. The Demon Alpha they are equally matched. With my help Alex learned to fully shift into his wolf form.” 

The alarm rings through the loft. “Alex rafters.” Derek whispered in his ear. The door slide opened, “Hello Derek.” Deucalion walked in. “What do you want? Was my no not clear enough.” Derek sarcasm was heard throughout the room. “If you don't kill your pack, we will just have to start it off, Marion,” Deucalion called. The schools guidance counselor walked in. She carried what appeared to be a dart gun. A dart shot out toward Isaac. It never reached its target. “Deucalion, try something a little harder. I thought you learned by now.” Alex tossed the dart back to his guidance counselor. “Alex Ratliff, see you got yourself a new pack. You should have accepted my offer. I wouldn't of had to of killed your entire pack. I guess I get to kill this one.” The twins grew together. The Alpha pack charged at the betas. Alex met them. Both eyes suddenly purple, no red was visibly. “Stop,” Deucalion called. Alex was growling deep in his throat. “Get back,” Derek called to his pack. Alex shifted, he was now a a large black wolf, the size o f a horse. Deucalion laughed, “Ready for a fight.” “Alex, calm down.” Derek spoke. Marion took the time to shoot a dart a Derek. Alex jumped in front of him. Whatever was in the dart made Alex drop. The large wolf laid on his side whimpering at his alpha's feet. “Made take this as a lesson.” Deucalion told Derek.  
Once, everyone was gone Derek knelt next to Alex. When Scott walked towards Derek, Alex tried to get up growling. He couldn't make it to his feet he fell back down. “Scott, head to Deaton tell him to expect us.” He looked at Alex. “Alex shift now.” he ordered. Alex in human form laid at his feet. “Der-Derek,” Alex whimpered. Derek drew him closer. “I got you. It's alright.” Alex rested his head in the junction of Derek's neck as he carried him to the car. The scent of his alpha calming Alex. 

2 HOURS LATER  
“Where is he?” Alex shouted. He had fully healed from the large dose of wolfsbane. “It does matter Alex,” Derek growled. “You will not go after him. Do you understand.” Alex struggle to submit to his alphas command, but he did. Scott was making his way out of the room. “Scott, wait.” Alex called after him. “Can I ask a favor of you. Don't feel pressured to say yes. Can I stay with you tonight?” Alex struggled to say the last bit. “It's alright with me.” Scott didn't know why he said it. He had the sudden urge to protect Alex from the world. 

It didn't take them long to reach Scott's house. “Hey, mom,” Scott called from the doorway. “We have a guest.” Melissa made her way into the living room. Scott was already on the couch. Alex still stood in the doorway. “Hi, I'm Melissa McCall” “I'm Alex Ratliff, Ma'am” Alex spoke, “I'm sorry, but I have know where else to go.” Melissa looked to Scott, he shook his head. She knew they would talk about it later. “Come on in honey make yourself right at home.” Alex inched his way into the room. It was about 1:00 before the McCall house got ready for bed. Alex slept in the guest room. Nothing could prepare them for morning.   
Alex awoke to a crash in the kitchen. “Alex, honey, we have company.” Melissa called. Alex rushed down stairs to see Scott knocked out and Melissa cradling his head. “If you leave them behind and run,” Deucalion said. “I won't follow you. I have no interest in hurting children.” Hands trembling Alex stood resolutely between Deucalion and Scott all the same. “As you wish then.” The fist swiped of claws knocked Alex aside hard, he rose again with his eyes ablaze. The second time Alex was prepared for it and landed better, by the third he was panting but ready. “Stay down,” Deucalion bit out, infuriated as he stepped into the way again and again and again. “I won't kill you,” Alex panted. “But I won't let you hurt them either.” Deucalion contemplated the idea. “I will be back for you, sometime.”   
Deucalion sped out of the house with his werewolf speed. Alex dropped to his knees struggling to breath. “Mom,” Scott croaked, “He killed his pack. Bad memories.” Melissa looked to Alex with sympathy. She slowly walked to Alex. Her hands up like Alex was a wounded animal. “Alex its alright, it's alright breath.” Alex took a deep breath. Melissa took his head in her hands. The monster in him falls silent as he rests his head on her lap. He was calm and at home. “Don't leave me mom, please, Mamma.” Alex cried into her stomach. What had happen to this kid. She knew Derek would have to answers.


	3. A battle for power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said that's enough now,” Deucalion caught a hold of Alex's wrists as he tried to keep fighting, claws retracting, before drawing them closer. Arms wrapping around them in an embrace that may have been comforting if it didn't have the unyielding restraint of shackles. “There we go easy now. You've been hurt enough for one day.” Thrashing against the hold did nothing but exhaust Alex, and eventually he sagged. They sank together to the ground in a tangle of limbs, rocking slightly. “You hurt me he want to scream.” “Shh,” Deucalion murmured. Warned, they didn't even know anymore. “It's enough. You've done more than enough, you've fought so bravely, but just listen to me there's no shame in surrendering and living another day.”

“Derek Hale,” Melissa called out from the doorway of the loft. Derek walked down the stairs. “We need to have a conversation,” Melissa spoke, “I have a sixteen year old boy at my house. He is fight his own demons while trying to protect everything here.” “Alex has a lot of responsibility at a young age. It is his job to protect the pack.” Derek turned to go back upstairs. “The boy will no longer be coming here if you are going to be putting him in danger.” Derek paused to argue. Melissa walked out the door. 

MCCALL HOUSE  
“Alex, you are going to stay with us.” Scott told him after he got off the phone. Alex nodded his head. “You know I will have to fight him to the death or submit to his pack.” Alex murmured. Scott knew he felt a responsibility to everyone in the town not just his pack. “We will handle it don't worry about Derek.” Scott and Alex didn't have to tell each other that they were pack now, they both knew. Melissa arrived home about 30 minutes later. Alex was asleep with his head in Scott's lap. Melissa smiled as she sat down. “He is a cuddlier that is for sure. I don't mind it though.” Scott looked down at his lap. “He told me his pack was killed so Deucalion could get him to join his pack. He hasn't had the comforts of pack lately.” Scott carded his fingers through Alex's short hair. “Well, Derek wasn't good for him.” Melissa spoke with hatred. “Derek is still his Alpha, Mom. If Alex wants out he has to fight Derek to prove he is worthy to be on his on his own.” 

“Alex, get up.” Melissa shook his shoulder. Alex cracked his eyes open. “Supper is ready.” They all ate their dinner when Alex spoke up, “I'm going to fight Deucalion. I won't let him hurt anyone else.” “You don't have to. What if you can't beat him? He could make you kill us, if he can get you to submit.” Scott reasoned. “Well, I will kill myself before then. I have to try to do this. If he does get to me. Derek will handle it.” Alex explained. “Alex, I can't let you do this.” Melissa finally spoke up. Alex stopped eating, whispered a thanks. He looked around the house and walked to the door. “We didn't get along at first,Scott. But now you are my brother remember that. Know matter what happens. Don't let Deucalion get to, Derek, if this goes wrong.” At that he left. Alex walked down the road with having a destination. Two motorcycles road up next to him. “The old warehouse at Heavens Street. Eight-o-clock.” The twins sped off. Alex had an hour to get there. This was it the badly for freedom and safety. 

When Alex arrived the warehouse was dark. He walked toward the center. When he reached the escalators there stood Deucalion. “What do you want?” Alex asked. “I believe you already know. You can make this is for yourself. You don't have to fight and be alone.” Deucalion reasoned as he walk down the escalator steps. Kali came slide down a support beam. Ennis came up behind Alex and the twins jumped down from above him, already shifted. “I don't believe this is a far fight.” Alex whispered under his breath. Ennis lunged for him. Alex held his own. They all converged of him, except Deucalion. Kali and Ennis were out for the count. Alex had slashes on his chest, panting. The twins were an even match for him. The twins slashed at his stomach and Alex fell. Alex was slow to rise to feet. Alex made to slash at the twins with his claws eyes ablaze. He could know longer shift to a full wolf. That power comes with having a pack. “That's enough Alex. You are alone, join us.” Deucalion spoke. Alex lunged at him. “I said that's enough now,” Deucalion caught a hold of Alex's wrists as he tried to keep fighting, claws retracting, before drawing them closer. Arms wrapping around them in an embrace that may have been comforting if it didn't have the unyielding restraint of shackles. “There we go easy now. You've been hurt enough for one day.” Thrashing against the hold did nothing but exhaust Alex, and eventually he sagged. They sank together to the ground in a tangle of limbs, rocking slightly. “You hurt me he want to scream.” “Shh,” Deucalion murmured. Warned, they didn't even know anymore. “It's enough. You've done more than enough, you've fought so bravely, but just listen to me there's no shame in surrendering and living another day.”  
The wolf in Alex begging for rest. But he refused to let Deucalion have control over him. “I don't want to be in your pack.” Alex yanked away from Deucalion. “I don't want to hurt my friends.” Deucalion growled. “All Derek wanted you for is to gain more power.” He stalked forward toward Alex. “My pack you get a choice.” 

“Step away from him.” A voice ranged out. “Look who joined us, Scott McCall.” Deucalion smirked. “Not just Scott.” Derek and his pack stood next to him. They were giving Alex time to heal. Deucalion narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, “Do not challenge me.” “He isn't I am.” Alex growled. “I wouldn't if I were you Alex. You and me are the only ones that can kill the Darach. You save several lives. But you have to join my pack.” 

Alex knew the Darach would keep killing people. Alex felt the power to shift to the wolf and he did. “Alex don't. We will figure something out.” Derek pleaded. Alex looked to Deucalion, and bowed. Deucalion growled. Alex submitted to Deucalion as his alpha. Alex shifted back to his human form. “Welcome home, son.” Deucalion patted his shoulder. “Lets go home.” The Alpha pack walked to the exit. Alex looked over his shoulder at Scott. He would never forget the look of hopelessness.


End file.
